Talk:Barney's Happy On Birthday (1997 Season 3 SUPERMALECH'S Version)/@comment-108.29.16.76-20120425205542
Barney has his 1996 voice and 1994 costume. *BJ has his 1995 voice (from 1996) and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her 1996 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The musical arrangements and background music used in this video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The end credit music is the same from "Rock With Barney". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *After the song, Try and Try Again, first, the Winkster pops into the classroom and yells "Surprise!", then Barney yells "It's the Winkster!", then Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream, and then the Winkster takes Baby Bop's blankey from her. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Battle of Bikini Bottom" (when SpongeBob sees his shirt point to the female fish next to him), except it was pitched down to -7, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, Robert's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters points at Cartman), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Robert's 1997 voice, Chip's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary toy fly that Tina has), except it was pitched up to +4, Kim's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm), except it was pitched up to +8 and mixed with Kim's voice, Stephen's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Misty's long and loud scream wakes up Ash and Pikachu), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Stephen's 2003 voice, Hannah's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Go God Go!" (when Cartman runs out of the classroom), except it was pitched up to +9 and mixed with Hannah's 1999 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs through the door), Julie's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Krabby bites Ash's finger), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, and Keesha's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman looks at himself as a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +25 and mixed with Keesha's 1997 voice. *Another time BJ falls down, this time, he slips on a slippery spot and falls into some sticky sand on his knees, nose and tummy. *When BJ screams while he is sliping on the slippery spot, his scream is the same as Cartman's scream from the South Park episode "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs out of the park, holding his arm), except it was pitched up to +100.